


Awaken in Asgard

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Asgard, Crazy, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Midgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl awakens in Asgard. The realm of the gods, to be precise. She finds herself in a cell with a criminal and ends up helping him escape without even intending to do so. Everything is different to her. She feels scared and unsure. With all those feelings the girl makes a mistake. Want to know what this mistake is? Then read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up somewhere different

Bright light went through my eye lids to my eyes. So bright! I groan getting up then turn over expecting to fall off my bed. I didn't fall off the bed. I land on a flat surface that didn't involve a fall. I open my eyes adjusting them to the severe brightness blurring my vision.

Focus Ivy, fooocuusss!

I saw a rug, a mirror, a table, a chair, a bed with a man on it with his face covered by a book and it became apparent he is napping. I saw a couple of purple berries in the bowl. _Nope Ivy_ , I thought, _so not taking what is not slagging yours._ I get up on my two feet letting my surroundings description sink into my brain.

I turn around to see a blue force field nearly cloaking the outside that is plainly a dungeon underground scenery. I saw another cell reminding me of a medical bay ripped straight out of the Star Wars movie at the end of the movie where a guy gets a robotic arm to replace the one he lost thanks to Darth Vader. There are strange humanoid creatures in the other cell. Beside the cell is two medieval themed men in armor.

This so has to be a dream.

I pinch my skin.

"Ow," I said, in a low voice. "Definitely not a dream."

Or it is a dream and I need to touch the magnificently Sci-Fi barrier to wake up! Brilliant ending to a dream and quite genius, I say. I tiredly walk over to the barrier then put my hands on it. Ow, ow, ow, ow! My hands, they burn! I take my hands off seeing them turn red and get markings on them. I frown down at the burning pain.

"Cry babies," I chide them. I look towards the standing men in armor who could assumingly be guards. "Ello?" I wave my hands. "Where am I?"

They didn't respond.

"Am I in a Star Wars related planet that is oddly kingdom themed?" I ask. "Am I on a humanized Cybertron set in the kingdom era?"

They blink.

"So I am?" I ask, finding it shocking.

I knew it!

Transformers do exist, uh huh, go me, go me.

"No," The first guard said, shaking his hand. Aww, no Transformers? That is saddening. "You are in Asgard."

"I never heard of Asgard," I said.

"It is the realm of the gods," The second guard said.

"Hai, my name is Ivy!" I introduce myself. "And can you repeat that?" I pick my ear. "I didn't hear you."

"You are in Asgard," The first guard said. "Realm of the gods."

"I thought you said dogs," I said, with a sheepish laugh. "I am somewhat inclined not to believe that I am in a realm where gods exist."

"You are standing in the cell of a criminal," The first guard said.

"...Criminal who?" I ask.

"Loki," The second guard said.

"Lucky?" I repeat.

"No, Loki," The first guard said.

"I can't believe there is a man named Lucky," I said.

"L-o-k-i," The second guard said.

"Ooh," I said. "So that's what you are saying. Um...can you please let me out and take me back to Earth?"


	2. Seriously?

The two guards went ahead and told me they cannot let out a criminal pretending to be asleep and using a double to make his escape. My fingers roll up against the palm of my hands. Anger and disbelief set in. I am one of the most unique people in this crazy world that doesn't make sense to others. Now they say I am a fictional person.

"Did you just call me a projected holoform?" I ask, in anger.

"Yes," The guards said.

"Then can a projected holoform get slagging burns from putting their hands on the force-field?" I ask holding up my burned hands.

The two idiots stood there complexed.

"Magic," The second guard said.

"Oh and did I mention there are more unique people like me out there?" I ask, pacing back and forth speaking fast probably. "I said 'I am one of the most unique' so that means there are others. For example I am unique because I never ever complete a fanfiction I start!"

"What is she saying?" The second guard asks.

"But now I can't work on a story I started back in August!" I continue. "A original freaking story called Haunting on Malbury Street. I finished writing chapter six yesterday at 3:33 PM when nearly to the house! Now I can't go on to chapter 7 because some glitch heads think I AM NOT A REAL PERSON!"

"We do not understand a word you said," The first guard said.

"I can wake up everyone in this hall by screaming," I said. "I am a recovering FanFictionaholic and completing this story is my number one goal. It is the most important thing I have to do."

"Repeat the first part," The first guard said.

"I can wake up every slagging recharging glitch head in this hall by screaming," I said. "And then everyone will be grumpy!"

The first guard came over to the barrier then press a few button going 'beep boop' reminding me of Science Fiction movies made in the 90's. The barrier fell down making clear dear old exit. I bunny hop out of the cell landing right outside on the brown floor. I then kiss the floor repeatedly.

"How I missed you, free floor!" I said, lifting my head up in sheer joy.

And then the entire scenery became frozen.

"Thank you very much," I saw a tall man walk out of the cell then walk down the right direction ever so casually. I recall the image of a young man I had seen on Tumblr when browsing through my dashboard; the tall man reminded me strikingly of that same man except there is not a outer space like background, dark gray ground, and mountain like structures. I recall my first thought at the time being 'wait, who the slag is that?' and then accidentally scrolling in the other direction so fast I lost sight of it and never found it again. Basically the cave like structure is decorated in ice.

The tall man has dark slick back hair combed back in a way reminding me of Detective Lenny Briscoe's hair style. His skin is white as snow kind of like Snow White but no red lips. It occurred to me that the unusual man from the image appearing to be a mix of steam punk and royal is the same tall man walking away from me. Oh, he also has these shiny dark boots.

It occurred to me that the tall man had pretended to be asleep.

"WAITTT!" I shout running after the tall man. "I need just a moment of your time!"

A cute dog appeared out of no-where.

"DOGGY!" I squeal, running towards the random dog that appeared across from the man.

The dog's ears became alert and he ran.

"Come on!" I shout, running after the dog. "Let me pet your beautiful coat!"

One, two, three and jump!

I leap right over the dog with my hands out.

"Who is the cutest dog in the entire universe?" I ask. "Yoouuu aree!" I get a grip on the running dog determinedly on his long hair going against the icy floor. "Aww don't cha' be scared of little old meee!"

I rub the point where his tail comes out of his body and then the dog abruptly stops thumping his feet on the ground. Lakota loved it when I did it to her so much that she slid her paws against the floor while wagging her tail. The dog lays down as I continue and part of his tongue sticks out. I then proceed to give him a belly rub.

"That dog is not a docile creature," The tall man said.

"Nah, wrong," I said. "I once had a fighty tom cat scratch me while I played with him a lot and I didn't care because I loved Jack the cat." The dog's tail is swinging in the air back and forth. "Dogs love it when they get this side of their back rubbed/scratch/and petted."

"No, they don't," The tall man said.

"Then why is he acting so happy?" I ask.

"Because you pinned him to the ground," The tall man said.

"Hahaha,nope," I said. "Who is the most adorable long haired doggy?" The dog barks. "You are!"

The dog vanishes.

"Aww," I whine.

"That is wrong beyond so many levels," The tall man said, going right past me.

I then remember my predicament, again.

"I know what's wrong with this situation!" I said zipping right across from him and get in the way. "Me is on a planet or realm, whatever it is, and I am not working on my slagging story." I fold my arms. "Since this is a kingdom themed world I can best assume you know how to use magic. Also because those two glitch heads thought I was a damn holoform."

"Do you happen to know Jane Foster?" The tall man asks.

"Nope," I said, my voice deepening. "I want to go back home and continue working on my project, Mr Criminal guy!"

"What is Fan Fiction?" The tall man asks.

"Fiction made by fans who like anything," I said. "Now, enough of your silly questions, just send me to a short cut home and I will find my way to the house."

"It is not silly," The tall man said, with a frown. "It is a general serious question."

"I know what serious is, bustah," I said, shaking my index finger up and down repeatedly. "And that is not serious."

"What is your definition of serious, mortal?" The tall man asks.

"Uh huh, acting like you don't know my name," I said. "That is beyond lame."

"I don't know your name," The tall man said.

"LIAR!" I shout. "You were pretending to be asleep and heard every slagging word I had said!" Boy, this is the most angriest I ever have been. "My definition of serious is a grave situation being part of something so dangerous that it costs lives or very vital to someone getting out of damn danger."

"You swear like a sailor," The tall man said.

"Afthole," I said. "That is it. You are the lamest person,criminal, and magician in the entire world! I will find the short cut my own way." I march away slipping on the floor and helping myself up. "I don't need the help of a lame criminal such as you!"


	3. After a strange gust

It was like a gust of wind had swooped me up and sent me through several walls but with me being transparent and eyes closed. My hair feels wet and so does my good white socks. I shift my bangs to the right hand side. I observe my surroundings seeing there is a brown floor with some pebbles here and there. There is a gray rail alongside staircase set beside a wall leading up the higher floor. There is clock like gears moving in harmony around the room ticking grumbling sounds. I turn away from the staircase feeling unsure whether to go up and face a probably scary creature.

Go figure for watching SyFy too much.

Straight ahead I see a big glass item over a large stone that has a color reminding me of sand (and one of those rocks put into the pyramid in the movie 'The Fifth Element') somehow prevented from falling apart. The shielded rock is on a brown table that has two legs attached below. I walk towards the glass covered rock until I am face to face but separated by glass.

"Hello," The rock spoke.

Well it doesn't have a mouth and the voice sounded like it came from some where relatively close to me so the rock is the culprit.

"Uh,hi," I said.

"Who brought you here?" The rock asks.

"Nobody," I said.

I had a feeling I shouldn't be here and should go up the stairs. The gut feeling told me the exit way home is above my head about one level.

"Hmm..." The rock said. "You had to be sent here by someone...One does not randomly get transported to my grim binds."

"That can happen," I said. "Being randomly transported somewhere."

"Hm?" The rock said.

"I am from Earth," I said.

"The realm of the mortals," The rock said.

"...Mortals?" I said. "This is the second time I have heard it and I don't know what it means."

"It means like a god but not superhuman," The rock said. "Your realm is known as Midgard to the gods."

"Ooh," I said. "I get it!"

"And the Asgardians here do not visit your realm a lot," The rock said.

I stare back at the rock.

"Are you pulling my leg?" I ask.

"No," The rock said. "So whatever you mention from your realm is alien to them."

"Give me an example of alien," I said, my arms folded.

"Laufeyson," The rock said.

"Huh?" I said. "What is that?"

"Son of Laufey," The rock said. "Now tell me something that most mortals know."

"Fan Fiction," I said, unfolding my arms.

"Gods do not know what fanfiction is," The rock said. Ah primus now I feel guilty about telling the tall man that thing, slag it. "I can help you getting home much quicker if you help me out of this entrapment."

"How?" I ask.

"Put your hands on the glass," The rock said.

My conscious cried 'No! Don't trust him!' and my other conscious argued 'Do it! We have a story to get back on!'. Against my better judgement I put my hands on the glass feeling something powerful channel through. It is not everyday you feel something kind of the Allspark except it doesn't affect the human half it only affects the cybertronian part. The glass is trembling, breaking, and cracking bit by bit.

"Man," I said. "This is one fragile piece of glass."

"You are going on a little detour," The rock said. "And helping me requires a little adjustments."

I look over seeing someone dark but in bright golden armor coming down the stairs with my hands stuck to the glass. Strong hot heat radiates off the glass taking my attention back. Cracks spread to on my skin yet they were not so gory but like dark etchings of a drawing spreading on the contrastingly white paper. I just made a terrible mistake.

My last thought before the explosion let loose was; _that no good lame criminal set me up to fall._  



	4. Really not ordinary

_"This Midgard is relatively new to you,mortal," The rock said. "So I am giving you a new life. Everything."_

It is storming and raining out in Oregon in the farm road. There is a Jeep Cherokee driving down the road.

_"I give you five years, mortal," The rock said. "Until then I will be inside of you as another entity."_

The window-shield wipers are going back and forth.

_"Five years to find another mortal and kiss them," The rock said. Eww, kissing?That is disgusting. "It won't work if you kiss a Asgardian or Frost Giant." I feel like he expects me to kiss something I have no idea about. "I can do the tinkering on a mortal and change them to my will."_

The Jeep Cherokee goes over several bumps in the road.

_"Until then," The rock said. "You will have arm braces."_

_"Like Wonder Woman?" I ask._

_"Yes, like Wonder Woman," The rock said. "When those five years run out, and you have not kissed a mortal; then you are mine. But if you have kissed a mortal after the last day of the five years; I have a new body and you are still mine."_

I feel cold while shivering standing on the road.

_"I will be watching," The rock said. "Make yourself a new identity and use it wisely."_

The Jeep Cherokee comes closer and closer.

_"And by the way," The rock said. "You are not mortal anymore."_

I realize I am wrapped up in a big blanket.

I am on the road in the freezing rain.

The Jeep Cherokee stops one inch away. I saw a man with a brown mustache and a baseball hat come out the vehicle taking a umbrella with him. He looks generally concerned.

"Hey," The concerned man said. "What is your name?"

"Joy Salamanders," I lied. I kept thinking it over and over.

I am Joy Salamanders.

"Do you need a ride?" The concerned man asks.

I look down to my feet and saw there is nothing on, period.

"And some clothes," I said. "So of course! I need a ride to the mall being butt-naked!"

The concerned man blinks and then he looks down to my lower half.

"Oh," The concerned man said.


	5. Adjusting to a new life

I have to adjust to my sudden change. I did not have short brown hair; I had long red hair being curly as it can be and oh primus it is a mess to comb through. I remember why I cut my hair as a young girl so irritated by the knots made when mom combed my hair. When I got my hands on some scissors I then gave myself a haircut.

My new red short curly hair reaches to the jawline.

So much better.

I am not short as I had been before and I am taller; finally. I have the looks of a young woman in her twenties with two arm bands. The only red head I know of as a celebrity is the actor for Amy Pond in Doctor Who being Karen Gillan. Guess that is the best example of the day, however my face does not resemble Karen's.

The man who picked me up in the rain is Jacob Steel, Junior.

I also learned what The rock meant by 'This Midgard'.

"Why were you so surprised it is not November?" Jacob asks, washing the dishes.

I am sitting at the table lost in my thoughts.

"Seesh," Jacob said, with a sigh. "And women say men don't listen."

My gaze is fixated on the table.

"Joy Salamanders," Jacob said, raising his voice.

I snap out of my zone.

"Yes?" I said.

"Why are you surprised it is not November?" Jacob asks, putting the clean dish on a rack beside the sink.

"I don't know," I lied.

"And reacting like you can't believe it is 2013?" Jacob said. "Something is definitely up."

I come from the year 2011.

Today's date is February 1st,2013.

Most of the places that a person would normally go to after finding someone like me are closed. All of them happened to be closed. Jacob is letting me stay for the night on the couch in some clothes his sister hadn't taken with her. I detagged the clothes using the scissors. So what else can I tell? I was sent here by a talking rock that changed my appearance, my age, and my looks under the terms that I kiss a mortal in 5 years then I can be sent back home after giving him a host.

Well, there is no point in not telling.

So I told Jacob.

"That's one nutty rock," Jacob said, putting away a clean glass cup into a open cabinet. "Sure you didn't die?" He then rubs a soapy rag along a blue plate above the mess of white bubbles floating on the water surface. "Because from the sounds of what happened after putting your hand on the glass; he might have given you a entirely new body and left your destroyed body back at the basement."

Even after mentioning Loki, Jacob is more focused on what happened.

"Nah," I said. "Not possible."

"Transferring souls is a easy thing to do for magical related items," Jacob said.

I roll an eye.

"And I am not kissing any random stranger I just met," Jacob adds. "I am waiting for the one."

"You are waiting for your soul mate?" I ask.

"Yes," Jacob said.

"And you do realize she is not going to find you on her own," I said. "You have to do the searching."

Jacob has a low laugh.

"I do not use the internet as some folks do," Jacob said. "I go to the city and be social...You just happened to be lucky I was in traffic for hours."

Some of the movies I have seen and the news about traffic made it believable.

"I am surprised you didn't get alarmed when I mentioned a god," I said.

"I don't watch much TV," Jacob said. "And all the girls want to talk about the battle in New York City involving that Loki fellow; I am like 'I don't know about that'!"

I raise a brow.

"New York City, again?" I ask.

"Yep," Jacob said. "It always gets hit."

I laugh.

"So true," I said. "What is your occupation?"

Jacob turns away grinning.

"I hunt the things that go bump in the night," Jacob said. "The ones without souls at least."

"What goes bump in the night?" I ask.

"You should know," Jacob said.

"I do not know," I said. "That phrase is new to me."

"The supernatural," Jacob said. "Some of them are solid and some of them are not. I hunt the ones that become solid at will."

"So you hunt demons," I said.

"Yep," Jacob said. I hear creaking above so I look up towards the ceiling. "Don't mind them. They are just repeating a hockey game." I look towards Jacob. "Nice young couple, except they are deceased, all is well if you don't dwell into their made for child's room. It's for a child not an adult."

I blink.

"A hockey game is going on in the kids room?" I ask.

"No," Jacob said. "It is going on in the attic. The attic is quite roomy for two."

"Then why are they repeating it?" I ask.

"It was one of their happiest times together before death do they part," Jacob said.

"...I don't understand the last part," I said.

"It was their happiest moment before death," Jacob said.

"Ooh," I said.

There is a loud booming sound coming down the hall.

"...Damn it," Jacob said, putting down the dish on the counter beside the sink.

Jacob opens a door below the sink then takes out a large hot gun item except it is not a shot gun. It reminded me of a weapon I described in chapter 5 to Haunting on Malbury Street except not quite. The style of the gun must be a reason why I thought that. Jacob opens the side of the gun then takes out a far unusual bullet out of a box then slips it into the hole. He put three strange bullets inside the gun then closes the lid and shuts the door below the sink.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A demon I hadn't really killed," Jacob said. "People go to me when their church or other help can't get rid of their problem." He turns the faucet off. "Joy, do not follow me."

"Okay," I said.

Jacob went past me holding the gun.

It occurred to me that Loki must have been connected to 'Battle of New York City' in some way that he ended up in a cell. Which also explains why they referred to him as a criminal. Loki had orchestrated the Battle of New York City and apparently failed.

So I waited.


	6. A phrase to send chills down

_"You smell Demigod,"_

A phrase that a person normally does not hear. Now when did I hear this phrase? I am afraid I have to start from the beginning and work my way to when I heard it. I had been told by The rock in my dream one night: " _You can not just kiss a mortal stranger; you must have known for a long time. Another reason why I made it five years."_  


It is March 5th, 2013.

It is Tuesday in Oregon at 7:28 AM.

Now since it is morning I have gone to keep track of the customers and been able to guesstimate when a regular will be coming. There is a regular band of people stationed at a seat kind of reminding me of a couch except it is not for there being a table in between the two red long comfy seats. I do not know what to call those seats but for now I call them 'the long seats'. There is four people in this band.

There is Tommy Lee Jones, Sarah Foster, Janet Alice,and Bryan Clark.

Tommy is mostly referred to by Tom, Sarah is mostly called by Foster, Janet is called Janet, and Bryan is mostly referred to by Clark. So that makes it two people like being called by their last names. But today they have a extra member in the group at the left hand side of the table.

"May I take you order?" I ask, holding a pen and notepad.

"Yeah, bacon and eggs with toast," Tom said.

The young man with spiky hair turns towards me. Suddenly my left eye saw him as Loki the godly criminal and my right eye saw him as a young man with spiky yellow blonde hair.

"Same as Tom," Clark said. "But scrambled and I want some chocolate milk with it."

"Same as usual," Foster and Janet said.

I stare at the godly criminal while jotting down their orders feeling my skin run cold.

"And who is this new guy?" I ask, putting on a fake surprised look.

"Thomas Crane," Loki said. "I want sausage, two sunny side up eggs, two bacon, orange juice, and some napkins."

"Okay Thomas," I said. "Welcome to Coos Bay, Oregon."

"He is sooo not new," Janet said, with a dreary sigh. "Thomas has been here, like, forever!"

"I have known Thomas since I was a kid," Clark chips in.

There is a bay across from the city called Sunset Bay where people surf the waves, swim, and get sun tans. Coos Bay is the largest city on the Oregon Coast because of the population numbers being past 15k in the 2010 census. I nod pretending to go along with what they are saying.

I turn away after taking their orders then begin going past.

That is when Loki grabbed my wrist making me stop dead in my tracks.

"You smell Demigod," Loki said, raising a brow. That phrase alone sent chills down my skin. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No," I said, sliding my hand out of his grip.

Loki lowers his brow.

"Why are you wearing arm bands?" Loki asks.

"Lay off the waitress, pal," Tom said.

Unlike other waitresses I didn't wear a name tag. Loki turns towards Tom with a frown. Thank primus for the silver arm bands or else Loki's hand would have left behind a mark on my skin because I don't go outside a lot so that makes easier for markings to be obvious. I rip out the paper then put it on the metal spinner along with two other orders.

"Hey Salamanders," Pete WarHeart said.

I turn away from the counter towards Pete.

"Yes?" I said.

"I saw you turn white as a ghost with the new guy," Pete said, leaning his elbows on the table. "Seems like you know him."

I laugh it off.

"Hahaha," I said. "Nice one."

"I may be a best selling novelist but that look on your face," Pete said, shaking his hand. "That is a give way."

Pete's pen name is Richard Castle.

I do not know why he chose the alias 'Richard Castle' to go by but that is a question he has never answered. I go over to the coffee machine, take a mug out, then fill up the drink for him knowing Pete like the back of my hand. Pete is a man of habit that I know for sure because he watches people come in and out until 12 where he goes on his daily business outside of the building. Pete had told me he is making a new story based on a woman named Elizabeth Sweets; a kick ass con artist working with the FBI to solve cases all over the place with a novelist named Bryan Skyler.

I put the mug on the table in front of Pete once it is full.


	7. The stage has been set

**_...8:29 PM..._ **

**_...March 5th,2013..._ **

"Hello?" I ask, answering the phone getting out of the restaurant shutting the door behind me.

"I have a question," Pete's voice came over the phone. "What would you do if there was a forged painting in the mansion of a dead man and it was going to be sold at a high price during a crime scene?"

I look around in the somewhat dark street lit by street lights.

"Pete," I said, hunching my brows. "Who gave you my phone number?"

"My sources are confidential," Pete said.

"I would throw a fireball into the painting and end the insulting event right there," I said. "And for it being an active crime scene then everyone in the room is a possible suspect."

"And if you knew who the murder is?" Pete asks.

"Tell the police," I said, walking down the sidewalk.

"Well, that is way too easy," Pete said.

I stop in my tracks.

"Pete," I said, deepening my voice. "Did you base Elizabeth Sweets off me?"

"No," Pete said, innocently. "You are not a con artist working for the FBI."

"Who is your confidential informant?" I ask.

"I cannot tell," Pete said.

I had a short laugh.

"You know there should be a song about confidentiality," I said.

"I think there is," Pete said.

"I will find out who told you," I said. "And next time you will not easily know my number."

I lower the phone then hit the red button and put the phone into my pocket. The street lights reflect off the small puddles left on the dirty ground. I put my hands into my pockets. I resume walking down the sidewalk with my purse in hand. Who else had I told my phone number to? I told Chelsey, a co-worker, my phone number because we are friends.

I go past a bar.

That is until I heard a commotion from the alley adjoining the bar's right hand side secret entrance. I turn towards the alley. I saw a couple thugs giving two girls a tough time. I take my jacket off near to the right corner of the wall and drop my purse on the jacket.

"Yo!" I shout.

The four thugs had the two girls pinned when they looked towards me.

"Can't you see we are busy here?" The first thug asks, gritting his teeth.

"No," I said. "I see a couple cowards taking on some one taller than them. You know that is not fair," I walk forwards noticing the girls are a couple inches above the ground. "Correction; stop picking on some one shorter than you."

"None of your business," The second thug said. "Just leave us to our sisters."

I look over towards the two girls.

"Sisters?" I ask.

The girls are trembling in fear and their eyes are full of panic. I can tell they are petrified; too scared to speak. If they tried to speak only screams could possibly come out. Their body language is one I have seen a lot in crime procedural shows where potential victims are in the hands of a bad guy and the good guy is right across holding a gun typically.

"Yeah," The fourth thug said.

I frown turning my head towards the thugs.

"All right," I said. "You idiots just lied to me."

"I said; NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" The second thug turns around aiming a gun at my direction and presses the trigger.

I reach my arms out in self defense and closing my eyes expecting the worst. However I heard 'bling,bling,bling' like bullets bouncing off of godly steel. I open my eyes seeing the thugs staring back at me in shock. At least the thugs who were holding on to the girls let go. The second thug shook his head snapping out of the shock then aims the gun at the fleeing girls. Frankly I get in the way of the bullet's path using my arm bands to deflect them back at the thugs. One bullet hit the leg of the third thug, two bullets land to the ground, and then I feel a hot stinging pain in my shoulder.

The girls ran.

In that sheer pain I am able to make the thugs be wrapped in metal binding them together.

_"Oh, I forgot to mention," The rock said. "I gave you two powers. One is able to move objects and people at will."_

"Telekinesis," I said.

_"The second is making things go boom," The rock said._

Funny how The Director of Transformers loves to make explosions go 'boom' and I have that power.

"Oh great," I said, with a painful sigh. "Michael Bay should have this power, not me."

"What power?" The second thug asks.

I look up with a smile.

"None of your concern," I said, lowering my hand.

I walk back to the jacket, pick up my purse, and put the jacket on over a bleeding wound.

"Yo Wonder chick!" The third thug shouts. "What about us?"

I use my right hand to hold the purse.

"Someone will find you," I said. "And I will deny all of it when they come to me."

_____________

**_...8:40 PM..._ **

**_...My apartment..._ **

Somehow I am able to peel off the jacket and shirt. I grab a squishy ball into my left hand pressing myself alongside the wall in a brown chair at a square table. I have a plastic bowl alongside the corner of my elbow. I put a rag into my mouth then pick up a long surgery themed tweezers out of the wet metal bowl. The wound has been disinfected. The pain is relatively burning hot kind of like a steaming tea pot only a little degree's higher. There is three holes in my shoulder that I hadn't noticed during the conflict with the thugs. Not one but three bullets are in my left shoulder. I wonder why in every spot available that three bullets lodged themselves into my shoulder.

'Come on,' I mentally thought, 'You can do this'.

I slid the tweezers into the first wound wincing in pain squeezing the ball biting down on the rag. Oh my primus this is excruciating! I feel a tear escape my eyes down my cheek. The tweezers snap onto a metal item lodged underneath the injured skin. Even more tears come out. Now how long has it been since I last cried?

Let's count.

2006, 2007,2008,2009,2010,2011.

Six years.

Six years ago I learned crying gets you no where except to lash out your feelings at the time. I remember because it was in Oak Groove right outside Fort CampBell,Kentucky. The long curvy road leading away from a vast dead group of trees. Now let's go back to the house in Oak Groove. I can remember there being two rooms; our room was right across from Mom and Step Dad. Across from the parents room was a bathroom. Down the hall there would be three rooms; kitchen, eating area, and living room that had a computer at the right hand corner across from the large television set. The last time I cried was in my room because...Now that I think of it, it was a silly reason. But Mom had mopped the floor and she didn't want me to step on the wet floor so I got upset about it. So take six years out of fifteen; all right, I was nine years old at the time.

I drop the bullet into the gray bowl with water.

I feel relieved but generally in more pain.

'You can do it,' I thought, relaxing my grip on the squishy ball.

I sigh.

My apartment mainly is a apartment; obviously. The one you can rent in the city and serves as a lousy excuse for temporary housing. The phone in my purse is ringing pretty loud. Note to self; change ring tune for anonymous calls. Ah Primus, whoever is calling me does not need to hear ugly horrible screams at this time of night. I pick up the tweezers once more seeing blood coming out of the disturbed hole. I sunk my teeth into the rag squeezing down on the ball. I highly recommend people (who have not seen movies where someone takes bullets out of another) not to do this and go to the nearest hospital.

I pry out the second bullet and drop it into the bowl.

Ah Primus, the phone rings again!

Can't stop now.

I made myself remove the last bullet and drop it into the bowl. I take the rag out onto the table. My tongue feels bitter and my entire mouth feeling so disgusted. It feels unfathomable in the middle of tingling pain. I relax in the chair with utmost silence comforting me letting go of the squishy ball followed by a string of pain. I close my eyes tilting my head up towards the ceiling taking small breaths. Eventually time passed and I find myself staring at the ceiling with a aching neck.

I straighten my head hearing a pop from the back of my neck.

_Ring,ring, ring!_

My left arm feel so sore.

OH SCRAP.

From the corner of my eye I saw three holes with dry blood.

I thought of kitchen paper and then lala a roll of kitchen paper levitated over to me. Somehow I am able to wrap the paper around the shoulder then after a couple layers the roll is cut and flies back to the counter it had come from. The phone floats out of the purse flying into my view. I saw 'Chelsey Cross' on the screen and the battery low. The green button dips in forwards then a couple other buttons until Chelsey is on speaker.

"Joooyy!" Chelsey sang. "Whheeeree areeee youuu?"

"I am home," I said. "Sick."

"Ew," Chelsey said. "You better stay home."

"Yes," I said, with a short laugh. "That's what I thought."

"How long is this gonna be for?" Chelsey asks.

"Probably a week," I said.

"Get better, Joy," Chelsey said.

"I will," I said. "Bye."

Now how in the world am I going to move around?, I thought as the red button is pressed on. The screen returns to the screensaver of a crystal with unique outer space colors behind it. Then another call begins ringing on the phone reading 'Pete of War'. I groan rolling an eye. The phone reads '11:39 AM'. The red button bends inwards and then pops back up.

"Not now, Pete," I said.

Oh right, I have to change my phone number.


	8. The phone number

**...March 11th,Monday...2013...**

**...7:33 AM...**

One phone number can change many things in life. Far as I learned you have to choose wisely who to tell your phone number.

"Chelsey," I said. "Do not tell Pete my phone number, this time."

"I did not tell him your phone number,Joy," Chelsey denies.

"I just overheard a lie," Loki said, in a child-like tone.

Well, it was like he was singing it in a 'sing-along' way.

I take Chelsey into the backroom with a glare towards Loki. I shut the unlocked door behind me. There is not much traffic coming into the restaurant at seven in the morning; well, really,not many people do come in after the gang's arrival and Pete. Usually more people come in at 8:29 AM after the breakfast morning gang had left. I let go of Chelsey's hand.

"Why would I tell Pete your phone number?" Chelsey asks.

"Because he based off his new main character Elizabeth Sweets on me," I said. "And he needs information from the source in situations what I would do."

Chelsey gasps.

"Really?" Chelsey asks, with her face reading shock.

I nod, folding my arms.

I had just recently entered the restaurant two minutes ago very late because I overslept.

"Why did you not tell me the news last month?" Chelsey asks.

"Because last month I had not been aware," I said.

Chelsey frowns.

"Pete's not that fast of a writer," Chelsey said. "He usually completes three novels a year...Well he did before that two year absence when his books stopped coming out." Chelsey had her right hand under her left elbow with her left hand's two fingers rubbing against each other. "You get the point."

I nod.

"Point is; Pete found a new muse," I said.

"Pete is making a great come back," Chelsey said. "How can you have not met him until coming here?"

"Because until last month I never existed," I said.

"Riiight," Chelsey said, rolling an eye. "Witness Protection program."

"I never knew Pete until I started working here," I said. "Logically he based Sweets off of someone else and landed on writer's block two years ago. But when I walked in with these arm bands; he got an idea."

"Just because Pete didn't publish another book until you came in doesn't mean he is aware of your prior history," Chelsey said.

"Of seeing a mob hit," I said. "No way."

"So you are saying Pete rewrote the book 'Sweets in London' in less than a week after he met you?" Chelsey asks, raising a brow.

"Yes," I said. Chelsey lowers her brow. "And you told Pete my phone number."

Chelsey laughs.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Chelsey said, shaking her head. "Not to my cool friend."

I frown.

"Chelsey," I said. "You are the only woman who knows my phone number."

"Well, Pete is a novelist," Chelsey said. "He must have found out because of some techy nut went through my contacts and listened into audio to make sure he was getting the right phone number."

"What about his phone number and ID coming up on my phone?" I ask.

"And this techy is a supposed hacker," Chelsey adds. "Maybe that is how."

My left shoulder aches yet it will work and heal to the point it doesn't bother me much in the future. Some times I wished The rock had turned me into a Asgardian instead of a Demigod. A Demigod from what I have learned is a mortal god; able to live long, can get hurt, and has powers.

Welp that totally describes every superhero in existence.

Also Demigods can die.

Keyword here is 'die'.

So that means I may or may not live out five years.

I am good at covering pain. It is a specialty I am great at; especially when the injury is minor and no one can really see why I am in pain.

"Chelsey," I said. "Do you know how to read Spanish?"

"Yes," Chelsey said.

I smile.

"Spanish phones are not hackable," I said.

"So you want me to have two phones; one for every day, and the second for just conversations with you?" Chelsey asks.

"Yes," I said, as my smile faded.

"Now I have to find a seller that sells Spanish phones," Chelsey said.

"Your problem, not mine," I said, gleefully opening the door.


	9. Broken glass - finding oneself in another world

Tommy groans getting up going through his hair.

"Woah," Tommy said. "What happened?..."

The last Tommy recalls is driving his four friends to SunSet Bay and then whiteness blinding the windshield. Tommy blinks adjusting his eyes to the scenery. He can see lumps of bodies leaning to their sides and some laid on the ground snoring. _That is Clark snoring_ , Tommy thought also hearing Foster talking in her sleep.

"No mama," Foster slept talk. "I don't wanna pet a tiger." Foster turns over to the side shielding her eyes. "Don't make me,mama. I am scared."

Once his eyes grew adjusted to the brightness in the room; Tommy can see a blue field sprawled across radiating some extensive heat. He can tell it is radiating extensive heat as there is some hot air coming off being visible to the human eye. Clark,Janet, and Foster including Loki are pretty much out.

Loki, the criminal he is, is under a 'disguise' as Thomas on a separate bunk lined against the wall while most of the gang are on the floor. Tommy gets up using the wall a support. He feels a stinging pain on the back of his neck that is relatively new so Tommy feels his neck. His hand feels two rounded markings perfectly in the same length. Two assumptions came into Tommy's mind that otherwise are not logical. Number 1; Alien abduction. Number 2; Government has abducted a group of civilians using some undercover ops mission and marked them a unique military style idea that is not digital.

America doing this to their own people?

No.

Tommy refuses to believe that.

Tommy goes towards the field where right across from it is two shady men at a table tapping on what seem to be blue square ipad devices held up by a frame on the table. Some how without stepping on anyone Tommy is able to get near the field without getting too close.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

The two men, being Charlice and Xackery, turn their head towards Tommy.

"The human speaks," Xackery said.

Tommy frowns, narrowing his eyes towards Xackery.

"You are human," Tommy said.

"I am not," Xackery said.

"You look human to me," Tommy said.

"You look quite alien to me," Xackery held up his hand that has claws attached being metal. Tommy gulps. "Now do you see any remains of fingers on here?" Xackery gets up off the chair. His metal claws click against each other. "I don't."

Charlice grabs Xackary by the shoulder.

"That is enough, pal," Charlice said.

"He asked for it," Xackery said.

"The boss will deal with them," Charlice said.

Xackery yanks his shoulder out of Charlice's grip.

"If he keeps saying I am a zamn human then he won't be living for long," Xackery said.

Loki groans, getting up.

"My neck," Loki complains. "It aches."

"You can't blame me for assuming you are," Tommy said.

Xackery narrows his light gray eyes towards Tommy.

"I do not know where you come from," Xackery said. "But assuming off appearance is really sinking your chances of living past the age of 32 rather fast."

"Tom," Loki said. "Why are we in a cell?"

A growl came from Xackery.

"No more questions," Xackery said, as Charlice goes over to the table. "The only one asking questions here is going to be my boss."

"Excuse me, but that was _one_ question," Loki said.

"So?" Xackery asks, raising a brow.

"That is singular," Loki said. "And what kind of boss, theoretically, lets their employee have a metal hand?"

"Me," Came a woman resembling Joy from the doors to the room.

Loki stares at the woman as she comes down the hall, her face decorated in feline features yet so human like, her fingernails bearing characteristics of claws similar to a cat's claw, and her hazel eyes flicker from brown to green. Maybe it was the black short sleeved shirt over the long sleeved green shirt ending at the golden arm bands that made her eyes stand out.

Xackery takes a step to the side.

"Sorry boss," Xackery apologizes, as the other members of the group awaken. "The two humans got on my nerves."

"Joy?" Tommy asks.

The purring woman came to a stop right at the barrier.

"How do you know my name, human?" Captain Joy asks.

"Uh, the restaurant in Coos Bay," Tommy said.

"Never been to this 'Coos Bay'," Captain Joy said. "It must be one of the illegal stores along the planetary system."

"You have been on Earth, you know like in Oregon," Tommy said.

"Tom," Loki said. "I believe this is not the Salamanders we know."

"My last name is Salamanders, and I am the captain of this crew. You can call me Captain Joy," Captain Joy said. "Is that clear?" Her hands are behind her back and her eyes narrowed towards the stunned humans. "Good."

"Where are we?" Janet asks.

"No, let me ask the questions," Captain Joy said. "I do not allow hijackers aboard this vessel."

"We are not hijackers," Foster said.

"Shut it," Captain Joy said. "I speak to one of you; only." She turns her attention towards Tommy. "Him."

"I elect an adviser," Tommy said.

"One adviser," Captain Joy said.

"I elect Thomas Crane," Tommy said. "The spiky haired man."

Loki, somehow, is able to appear beside Tom.

"Who is your accomplices?" Captain Joy asks.

"The woman you just told to shut up is my good friend Sarah Foster a journalist for the Coos Bay Newspaper," Tommy introduces his friends. "The other woman is Janet Alice a chemical engineer, the guy with fuzzy hair is Bryan Clark my best bud, and this is my adviser Thomas Crane a lone wolf majoring in disappearing."

"I do not like a smart mouth," Captain Joy said.

"Well,I don't know what part you are referring to," Tommy said.

"The disappearing act," Captain Joy said.

Tommy looks over to Loki.

"What's your job again?" Tommy asks.

"Private Investigator," Loki lied.

Tommy turns his attention back towards Captain Joy.

"Yeah, like I said, Thomas here majors in disappearing," Tommy said. "Just call me Tom. Sarah prefer to be called Foster, Alice prefers to be called Janet,Bryan prefers to be called Clark, and my adviser prefers to be called Thomas."

Captain Joy folds her arms.

"Unbelievable," Captain Joy said.

"It is the truth," Tommy said.

"Then how did you land in the telepad?" Captain Joy asks.

"I don't know," Tommy said, with a shrug. "I was driving my buddies to SunSet Bay and then we had a UFO knock out thing. Next I know; I am here without my brand new van."

"You are telling me you randomly appeared on a planet that has creatures stalking in the darkness with bills of a sharp sword, wing blades of a dragon, and the scent to smell blood, with accomplices in federal and civilian jobs?"

Tommy turns his head towards Loki.

"Should I?" Tommy asks.

"Yes," Loki said.

Tommy turns his head towards Captain Joy.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "In a nutshell."

Loud sharp sounds occur when the ship's strong walls were hit.

"If you are not hijackers," Captain Joy said. "Perhaps you can help us get our engines back in order."

"We are not engineers," Tommy said. "At all."

"Boss; may I suggest we use them to fend off these bird beasts?" Charlice inquires.

The humans eyes widen and their faces read 'no' in horror.

"We can use the help in lifting off," Captain Joy said.


	10. Broken glass - Disbelief

"Maybe Captain Joy is Joy's twin," Janet theorizes.

"Well, twins wouldn't wear the same decoration," Tommy said.

"Maybe they are cosplaying," Clark suggests.

"As who?" Loki asks.

"Wonder Woman," Clark said.

"That is beyond the most ridiculous answer I ever heard," Loki said.

"This decade is not going to go any faster by your jibber jabber," Xackery said.

Loki glares up towards Xackery and the other members to Captain Joy's crew watching them from the rail while the humans are busy assembling a sled. Charlice had long left the site. Xackery puffs out a string of smoke out of a gray cigar themed machine. "Or do you not know this space year?"

"It is 2013," Loki said. Tommy is lining up a florescent light cable along the rims of the sled. "Obviously."

"Err, wrong," Xackery said. "It is 3B14."

"3B?" Loki said. Foster stops in her tracks holding a large rounded bumpy baggage shaped item in her arms. "I do not know what that means."

"3 Billion 14," Xackery said.

Foster drops what she is holding.

"We...We freaking time traveled three billion years!" Foster declares. "And everyone I know is dead," She looks so scared and panicked by the news. "We are like a ghost."

"No, you are not," Clark said. "He is kidding around," Clark grabs Foster by the shoulders. "You heard what Captain Joy said about sending us back to where we belong after helping her."

"Hah," Xackery said, with a short laugh. "A bunch of quacks. Let's go boys."

"Yeah," Xackery's second friend said. "Easily scared quacks."

Xackery and his fellow gang left leaving behind Clark to comfort Foster. Tommy glares over towards Loki with a changed attitude and a 'enough of this acting in front of these aliens' kind of look in his eyes.

"Do you know why we are here, Mr Criminal?" Tommy asks.

"I am lost as you are," Loki said. "I do not have the answers."

"By all accounts I know; you a liar," Tommy said. "And there is some unfinished business on this planet that requires you to be here." The anger in his voice is rather clear as he approached Loki. "We decided to help you in exchange you helped out on some chemical project and made sure those agents do not get so close to my friend Janet."

"But they didn't—-" Janet starts to say,but Tommy interrupts.

"You got a car wreck, Janet," Tommy said, turned towards Janet's direction. "With the vile in your purse and those guys were searching your car." He turns towards Loki's direction. "What else do we not know about you?"

"I haven't launched any invasions, lately," Loki said.

"Not the point," Tommy said. "You have an idea where we are and I want to hear it."

Foster sniffles.

"You won't like it," Loki said, after a while.

"Try me," Tommy said.

"The Bifrost has random disturbances that last for an uncertain amount of time," Loki said. "When this disturbance is over; the out of placed victims are returned to their rightful era."

"That is not answering my question," Tommy said.

"We are in a different universe," Loki said. "I do not know Joy, really, nor about the arm bands."

"The arm bands," Tommy said. "In order to get those; Waitress Joy and Captain Joy must share a common event in their lives."

"A possibility," Loki said. "But not likely."

"Or she was born that way," Clark offers.

Everyone, minus Foster, face towards Clark.

"What?" The three said.

"Maybe those arm bands are part of this Joy's race," Clark said. "And she is a rare abnormality not everyone shares."

"This does not explain why we were transported to where a woman strikingly resembling a waitress comes in calling herself a Captain and calls herself some one we know but she doesn't know us," Tommy said. "None of this is making sense."

"One time the Bifrost sent me to a universe where Thor was a Captain of a spaceship being under attack," Loki said. "I am lucky the Bifrost took me to a planet with unusual beings called Vulcans."

Everyone's jaw drops.

"...You are one lucky ass," Tommy said.

"I do not consider myself lucky," Loki said, with a frown. "How can one stand hearing the word 'logically' all day and not get on their nerves?"

The four stare at Loki in shock.

"You got on the nerves of Vulcans," Clark said.

"Yes," Loki said.

"Were you high?" Tommy asks.

"No," Loki said. "And every name of these Vulcans were incredibly short." The gangs eyebrows raised up. "I was only there for a couple years."

Tommy rubs his forehead.

"Loki," Tommy said, with a sigh. "What do you really know about this planet?"

"Well," Loki said. "The repairs on the engine seem sufficient but the spaceships's battery is down so the crew has to go get a new battery from a abandoned space station parked behind the ugly carved mountains that you wouldn't want to take a picture of yourself at."

"You have been here before," Clark said.

"No," Loki lied. "I have not. I am doing guess work. Have you not seen the movies your kind makes about these kind of situations?"

"Yes," Tommy said. "I have."

"Me too," Clark said.

"Me three," Janet adds, raising her hand up.

"Then it is no doubt there is a space station for batteries," Loki said.

Janet lowers her hand.

"Now, how long will it take to get there?" Tommy asks.

"If we have enough men power; an hour," Loki said. "Taking in the location this spaceship has crashed in, the number of guns, and sticking together." Loki points over to a window. "You see the sun is setting. Right now there is only five of us here and if we went unprepared none of us would make it."

"But you are a god," Clark said.

"For all I know I might have a bad reputation in this universe," Loki said. "Or might have faked a death or two; Odin knows what my other self has done."


	11. Broken glass - what a laugh

"You want me to send my men off on a suicide mission and expect your group to come back with batteries to power up the ship engines?" Captain Joy asks, leaning back in the dark chair.

Tommy and Loki share a nod.

"Yes," Tommy and Loki said.

Captain Joy laughs.

"I wasn't born yesterday," Captain Joy said. "It is not the power that we have a problem on, it is the engines."

"The engines are fine," Loki said.

Captain Joy frowns.

"You are not the one who speaks for this group, Mr Crane," Captain Joy said.

Tommy clears his throat.

"Thomas knows this planet better than I," Tommy said.

Loki elbow punches Tommy at the shoulder.

"But you just said you never been on this planet," Captain Joy said.

"We did," Tommy said, rubbing his shoulder.

"So are you explorers?" Captain Joy asks, quizzically.

"Hell no," Tommy said.

Captain Joy smiles leaning forwards and places her elbows on the table putting both hands in a ball interlocked with one another.

"Then my men have no reason to go off losing their lives for no reason," Captain Joy said.

Tommy sighs as Loki goes to the window and shuts the blinds.

"Thought you would say that, Capt," Tommy said. "Do you really consider your men's lives more important than saving them?"

"It is the policy of this voyage to drop them off at their training facility and then relinquish rights of their status as cadets aboard this ship," Captain Joy said. "I consider it my mission to make sure they get to their destination zamn alive."

"Are you familiar to the movie Back into Pitch Black?" Loki asks, turning away from the closed blinds.

"No," Captain Joy said.

"How convenient," Loki said.

"Why?" Captain Joy asks.

Tommy turns off the lights.

"Because this is what will happen to the men and woman aboard this vessel if you do not heed Tom's request," Loki said. "I am only an adviser...After all."

A screen projects across from Captain Joy.

"We'll give you two hours and forty three minutes to reconsider," Tommy said, going to the door.

"And you won't be able to leave the room until it is over," Loki adds.

Captain Joy stands up.

"What do you mean by can't leave the room?" Captain Joy asks.

"That's just it," Tommy said, with a snicker. He goes towards the door. "You can't." Loki walks away from the blinds. "Not until the movie is over."

Tommy opens the door then went out of the room.

"I am a god zamn Fletsopien," Captain Joy said, Loki goes to the door. "I can do whatever the hell I want! You have no authority to say otherwise"

Loki turns away with a smile towards Captain Joy.

"Magic," Loki said. "That is what I have and you do not." Loki points directly towards Captain Joy. "Now for every men who dies in the movie; just think of it as the cadets falling thanks to the aliens busting through the metal." Loki lowers his right hand to his side grabbing on to the handle with his left hand. "They are dead, either way, and making them do nothing is not a great way to die. It makes killing the cadets a whole lot easier for the aliens." Loki opens the door as Captain Joy's face turns into a furious one. "Don't you know honor? Sometimes the hardest men are not easily taken down without a fight."

Loki went out the door and locks it behind him after shutting it.

"MR CRANE!" Captain Joy shouts, in anger.

"Did you give her that speech?" Tommy asks.

Loki nods.

"I have been dying to give it," Loki said.

"Congratulations," Tommy said. "You just used the word 'dying' correctly!"

"I have been using the word correctly," Loki insists.

Tommy has a short laugh.

"Uh no," Tommy said, shaking his head. "Not really," Loki folds his arms with a look of disbelief. "Remember all those nasty looks you got from those old ladies at the store awhile back?"

Loki's eyes wondered and then they focused back on Tommy.

Loki's face changes to a 'oooh' facial reaction.

"I thought they were glaring at me because I looked better than them," Loki said.

Tommy rubs his forehead.

"...Of course not," Tommy said.


	12. Broken glass - a point comes

**_...3 hours later..._ **

10 cadets are sent with the gang to retrieve these new batteries. Well, where do we begin our scene? Perhaps we start it at the exit to the spaceship being lowered down to the ground. Why yes, this is where it begins. There is plenty of oxygen for some one to breath while walking around the planet so that means no astronaut suits need to be worn.

The insides of white hangar glows white because of the beaming lights.

The gray platform lands on the ground with a thud clearing dust out of the way.

We should name these 10 cadets.

The first one is Xackery Tolice, a young man with metal claws instead of hands and a jaggered scar going down his left cheek right below his left eye. Xackery stares back at the darkness in a way mirroring the following male cadets; Charlice Care, Lane, Simon, Robin,Paul Teller, and Foreman Greece. The female cadets are Jenny, Tara, and Megan Melton.

"Know that if you fall in this trek I will take full responsibility for your death," Captain Joy said. "You are thoroughly trained—and hopefully capable of obeying my orders to stay together—" She sends a glare towards Simon and Robin. "To shoot down these Pterodactyl moths using your guns."

Captain Joy goes to the side.

"If you see one of the Pterodactyl creep into the light you must shoot it," Captain Joy said. "Long as you are out there; most of the animals will be following you rather than launching attacks on our vessel. Is this clear?"

"Yes sir," Most of the cadets said.

Now let's describe the sled.

There are 15 people in this group.

A sled needs to be pulled, right?

All right now imagine a Humvee; one that is commonly used in war settings. So far we are getting close to the sled's appearance. Take way the wheels, add sled parts,and remove the roof. Next make it big enough like a medicaid bus often being short comparably like a cutaway van. At the back of the sled add two machine guns,to the front add one row of seats for the driver and to the back add one row in front of the machine guns,now give it a dashboard, and finally all decorated lights all hooked into an outlet with plenty of endless power. Don't ask where the endless power comes from.

Underneath the sled is four rounded holes with fans.

 


	13. Broken glass - in the dark

**_..15 minutes later..._ **

**_...Away from the crashed ship..._ **

"Sending 10 of us on a dead man's mission with a complete crowd of strangers is the most irrational decision the Captain has ever made," Simon complains, shaking his head at the back of the group.

"You can say that again," Xackery said.

Xackery and Simon are lagging behind the group.

Let's take a good view of the scene from above.

Now we are above the fifteen members. In the front row of seats sat Loki, Tommy,Janet, and Clark. At the back seat row to the right hand side sat Foster. Walking alongside Foster's side is Foreman. In front of Foreman is Robin and across from Robin is Paul. Sitting alongside Foster is Megan and Tara. In the lead at the front side of the sled is Robin and Paul. The other two men being Charlice and Lane are at the back while Xackery and Simon are at the way back.

Jenny is stationed at the machine gun.

Now the light glowing off the sled is big enough for Simon and Xackery to be lagging at the back where darkness is inches away from their boots. We have now taken head count and given a clear picture where everyone is for the scene to continue unfolding.

Our scene lowers down back into typical view.

"Oh and the spoiled momma's boy isn't being left out," Simon said. Xackery's gray claws bend into fists. "About time."

"I am not a spoiled man," Xackery said.

"You act so spoiled it isn't even funny, Xackery," Simon said. "Your momma must be disappointed how her pretty boy turned out."

"Don't talk about my mother that way," Xackery said.

"Hah, I have freedom of speech!" Simon brags. "I can say whatever the world pleases me."

"Not if I stitch your mouth up," Xackery said.

"You can't," Simon said. "You have claws."

"My mother is a seamstress," Xackery said, clicking his two claws along each other. "She taught me how to carefully move thread with my claws."

Simon frowns.

"A seamstress?" Simon said. "Really?"

"Really," Xackery said.

Simon studies Xackery for awhile.

"No wonder you have claws instead of fingers," Simon said. "Your mother was a poor lower class civilian and didn't have the credits to pay for the operation." A light brightens in his eyes. "The scar on your face is from childhood, easily healed with the right machinery after it happens."

"Don't say what I think you are going to say," Xackery said.

"No wonder your face is not smooth as the others," Simon said. "Your family couldn't afford it."

_How dare he say that?_ , Xackery thought burning anger, _How dare he._  

Xackery looks over towards the other distracted cadets walking further ahead. _Perfect timing_ , Xackery thought. Jenny is sitting on a small stool facing towards the front. Xackery turns his attention back towards Simon. There is one thing Xackery can not tolerate; insulting his family.

"I change my mind about stitching your mouth," Xackery said, in a low voice. "I have something else in mind."

"Oh," Simon said, with a low laugh. "And what might it be?"

Xackery grabs the gun out of Simon's hands and then tosses Simon into the darkness.


	14. Broken glass -  Simon's last scene

Simon had a rough landing, that is for sure. The landing mainly consist of rolling, going over some bad patches,and getting hurt because of the rocks standing out. Simon came to a stop in a bumpy clearing that wasn't smooth at all so it did not allow his rolling to continue. Simon blinks adjusting his eyes to where he had landed. Frankly Simon is not facing the ground at all because he is facing towards the sky.

At first Simon can see the dark sky to the terrain planet staring back down. It feels so surreal to be in the darkness. One moment Simon is standing in the light sharing a conversation with Xackery and then he is rolling. Simon pulls himself up. His eyes can faintly see the shapes of boulders standing out somehow their shape is definite. _Great,_ Simon thought, _Tossed into the most dangerous setting in the history of danger._  


Simon really had underestimated Xackery's strength.

"Now I have to find my way back," Simon muses to himself.

Simon can see a glow in the distance over a cliff like side.

"That poor street kid threw me pretty far," Simon said.

Simon's right hand feels along his sheath that is hooked into the belt.

His hand came to a stop in the empty sheath.

"...Crap," Simon said, lowering his head with a sigh. "I left my dagger back at the ship."

Simon can hear growls close by.

"Please be a rabbit," Simon said, repeatedly.

Simon carefully takes out a lighter from his pocket trembling. Well trembling is not exactly careful,isn't it? Simon has been frightened a couple times in his young manly life; people jumping out dressed as unexpected characters, people unexpectedly throwing pie on his face, and generally people jumping out of the blue when least expected.

Simon would never be on the front lines in battle to defend his home planet.

He would never see his daughter's first steps,hear her first word, teach her how to drive, be there for her 18th birthday, do some snooping on her questionable boyfriend,and give his daughter away for her wedding. Simon is never going to see his daughter's child.

"Please be a rabbit," Simon whispers.

Simon clicks on the tip to the lighter.

_Cl-click_

The small flickering flame reveals gray beasts surrounding Simon. Their tails are long, not decorated in spikes, yet their tail is incredibly sharp. Their long wide ears are similar to Zubat's ears. They have four legs while the front legs resemble wing blades carved out in a way resembling a dragon's wing merged into a arm. Fear set into Simon. Despair sunk in.

Totally doomed.

"Not a rabbit," Simon said,with eyes so wide.

The first moth beast knocks the lighter out of Simon's hand and it all became pitch black.


	15. Broken glass - uh oh

Simon's final scream made the group stop. Loki is the driver of the sled with his hands inside a rounded comfy hole capable of moving in different places that the arms move in. Loki has stopped the sled because of the sudden stop Robin and Paul had taken.

Most of the cadets who are walking alongside the sled turn towards the direction Simon's scream had came. The cadets and non-cadets sitting in the sled turn towards the same direction the others are facing.

"Where is Simon?" Paul asks.

Their attention shifted towards Xackery.

"I don't know," Xackery lied, with a weak shrug.

Loki raises his left brow and a iffy expression appears on his face.

"Then why do you have two guns?" Lane asks.

"That is kind of suspicious," Megan remarks.

Xackery looks down towards his hands and then looks back up with a sheepish smile.

"Simon must have needed to go relieve himself and thought he didn't need the gun," Xackery theorizes. "So Simon gave it to me while I was thinking about turkeys."

"Simon is no idiot about leaving the group," Robin said. "I find it hard to believe Simon could not hold his bladder much longer."

Paul sighs, lowering his head and shakes his head.

"Great," Paul said. "Just what we need," Paul raises his head up. "Does anyone else need to take care of business? Raise your hands."

Charlice, Clark, Megan,Robin, and Lane raise their hands.

"Why did you not use the restroom room before we left?" Paul asks.

"Thought we could hold it, Paul," Charlice said.

Paul stares at Charlice and the others at first in disbelief.

"...Anyone else?" Paul asks.

"Me," Loki said.

"All right, we can work around this," Paul said.

___________ ___________

**_....10 minutes later..._ **

**_...In a wide passage way made by two ugly mountains neighboring each other..._ **

"Why do you call prehistoric animals 'moth beasts', Cadet Foreman?" Foster asks, sitting in the passenger seat.

Foster is facing towards Foreman with her forearms leaning against the side of the sled's seat.

"They are attracted by light in the dark," Foreman said.

"But they are not moths," Foster said.

"They lurk in the shadows despite having a slight problem in the light by burning stars," Foreman goes on. "Well,actually, a big problem. I have seen their massive body kind of like one of those Raptors in the museum. Their arms are like wings except they are not. Their bills are like tweezers..." Foreman has his index finger and thumb rubbing along each other. "And quite deadly.'

"Kind of like a bird," Foster said.

"Yes," Foreman said, with a nod. "Like a bird...The only thing we have of birds is images and documentaries. Birds went extinct 1B years ago. 1B is short hand for one billion."

"It sounds really confusing to some one not of this time," Foster said.

"Makes perfect sense to me," Foreman said.

"That is because you are native to this era," Foster said.

"Anyway," Foreman said. "The moth beasts are genuinely taller than Raptors about three feet." Foreman looks over towards the darkness acting uneasy then faces back towards Foster. "Books say these animals can't see colors; they can smell blood and see brightness."

"Which equals light," Foster said.

"Exactly," Foreman said, with a nod. "Man made light attracts them and theoretically can blind them."

"Hence the name 'Moth beasts'," Tara said, cleaning her gun using a wet rag.

"But some one bleeding makes it easier for them to search out their target in man made light?" Foster asks.

"Theoretically, yes," Foreman said.

Foster's facial expression changes to a 'You don't know anything for sure' reaction.

"This hasn't been tested out, I assume," Foster said.

"Our scientists study preserved remains of these beasts," Foreman said. "And we don't have much reliable eyewitness accounts about these animals behavior."

"So there is none," Foster said.

"Just evidence," Foreman said. "Some people speculate they ditch their young at the earliest chance and hunt alone."

"That's what people said about the Tyrannosaurus Rex," Foster said. "And they were proved wrong."

"What evidence says Tyrannosaurus Rex raise their young and hunt in packs?" Foreman asks. Foster lowers her head rubbing the side of her right temple. "You have one crazy train of thought, mam."

"The last part I was thinking about Velociraptors," Foster said, raising her head up.

Foreman wiggles his brows.

"Those darn Raptors don't care about their young," Foreman said.

Foster has a short chuckle as a smile grew on her face.

"Every living creature has parental instincts," Foster said. "Even the emotionless ones for that matter," Foster's right eye glances towards Loki (who is reading a ipad device with text) briefly then turns the direction towards Foreman. "They determine if someone poses a threat to their hatchlings."

"What if this someone were 200 miles away?" Foreman asks.

"It only matters when the person is really close to their nest," Foster said.

"Those dinosaurs would be fun to hunt in the wild," Tara said.

"No," Foster said. "They would hunt you."

"As if," Tara said, with a roll of her eye.

"But where is the evidence about the most dangerous animals in history caring for their young, seriously?" Foreman asks.

"After today, look up the movie 'Jurassic Park: The Lost World'," Foster said. "You will find the movie quite educating."


	16. Broken glass - Capt Joy

"Capt," Came a squeaky cadet at the front of my desk.

I look up from the crystal blue mat with high lighted white words right towards Cadet Stottlehammer.

"Yes?" I said, light tapping on the mat.

The mat turns black as a sea of birds.

"I heard you sent 10 cadets with the humans to get batteries,Capt," Cadet Stottlehammer said, hands behind his back.

I raise a brow.

"And you are wondering if the engines are really powered by batteries," I said.

"Yes sir—" Cadet Stottlehammer starts to say but I interject.

"Do not call me 'Sir'," I said. "Nor 'mam',"  I stand up. "You may call me Captain like everyone else aboard this ship."

"Sorry Capt," Cadet Stottlehammer apologizes.

"You have a question on your mind," I said. "One below the second question you have asked."

Cadet Stottlehammer nods.

"Capt, did the engines really lose power during the assault by the random Flog space ship?" Cadet Stottlehammer asks.

I sigh.

"We cannot be really sure," I said.

"Capt,"  Cadet Stottlehammer said. "The cadets and I have been wondering why you were so sure that the engine's lost power when they do not need batteries."

"Listen straight and carefully,Cadet Stottlehammer," I said. "This vessel was made back 800 years ago when our kind had  been big on electricity."

"I suppose my mother will speak to you about using a out dated vessel once returning to Fleto," Cadet Stottlehammer said.

I sigh.

There is a pain in the rear for having rich people involved in the defense of Fleto. Their connections are relatively strong enough to take someone out of their job without a question and be burned. Humans naturally call it a 'Burn notice' on their planet. Earth has since been replaced a couple billion years ago with a whole new planet and a new sun; new history, landmass,continents, and new species. This transition had been done over one night using what population of Earth had been asleep. My kind relocated the former planet and its star in another place where lives wouldn't perish. They were beamed essentially into duplicate buildings. Within 10 years humanity had adjusted to their new founded animal species living among the animals that originated on Earth.

The Flogs, on the other hand, are a bit like cyborgs merged into human bodies wearing armor programmed into them.

They just really, really, really are interested in having a new flare of their own characterized in body parts of my kind.

That means they take any outer space opportunity, period.

"Cadet Stottlehammer," I said walking alongside the table. "Tell me about the legend of your great ancestor being able to die and not truly able to die."

Cadet Stottlehammer laughs.

"It is a story, Capt,"  Cadet Stottlehammer said. "Nothing more."

I sit on the edge of the table.

"I heard your family came to this world a billion years ago," I said. "And your family still has some Asgardian in them."

Cadet Stottlehammer rolls his eyes

"She ticked off a god and got what she deserved, end of story," Cadet Stottlehammer said. "That story of her father being a Asgardian is a work of fiction made up by my great 18th Grandfather."

"But you are familiar to it," I said.

"Sadly I am," Cadet Stottlehammer said, with a depressed sigh. "You only know about her immortality part; you just don't know what she did afterwards because of it."

"Enlighten me,"  I said.

Cadet Stottlehammer seems to be reluctant to tell.

"I wouldn't," Cadet Stottlehammer said. "Please, answer my first question, how are you sure about wasting lives?"

"Excuse me, but we are _not_ in space, Cadet," I said, sliding off the edge. "That is how I am sure."

There is a beeping sound from my ear bud.

"Captain Joy Salamanders; Cadet Simon Roosevelt The Third's life signature has been terminated," The ear bud informs me.

Oh god.

"Any chance you still have a bit of Asgardian in you?"  I ask.

"No,"  Cadet Stottlehammer said.

"Not even a bit?" I ask.

"No, Capt," Cadet Stottlehammer said. "It phrased out 10 generations ago."

"Cadet, please leave," I said. "You just confirmed to me the story is true."

Cadet Stottlehammer left the room.

I tap on the mat two times.

A floating screen appears in front of me.

"Body parts retrieval level!" Scotty McClay chirps.

Scotty LOVES his job.

No question about it.

"I want you to retrieve a cadet's body," I said. "Outside."

Scotty stares at me, then blinks repeatedly.

"In the dark?" Scotty asks, unsure.

"In the dark," I said, with a nod.

"You are insane," Scotty said.

I laugh.

"I have been called a lot of things," I said.  Sometimes I hate the arrogant, big headed, scandalous rich people and sometimes I love them. It is a love-hate relationship for rich people and I.  "But it is not in the dark you are going to be doing this search in. You will have light. And you will not bleed."

"What if there is not enough body parts to get?"  Scotty asks.

  
_Then that is not acceptable_ , I thought.

"You have machines to extract bones," I remind Scotty.

"But we'll be around a lot of blood and it will be a blood bath!" Scotty said. "Those moth beasts are vicious."

"Scotty, that blood belonged to one person and he is pretty dead by now," I said. "No excuse to not retrieve his skeleton."

Scotty has a pause.

"...You gonna call Catherine?" Scotty asks.

"Yes," I said. "And we will make a life like version of Simon for the funeral that will be held in Fleto."

"Good luck," Scotty said.

I smile tapping on the mat two times then begin typing in a unique phone number all on the keyboard glowing a bright tint of blue.

"Hello?" Catherine appears on the screen.

I sat down into the chair.

Catherine is a natural blonde, her face is shaped like a heart, and she has a small mole on the right side of her face. She has thin dark eyebrows, messy blonde hair, rosy lips, and feline characteristics dotting her neck/shoulders/cheeks.  Catherine has one hand on her rather bulging very pregnant stomach. I can tell she is due any day now. _Too bad the kid is not going to have a biological daddy in her life_ , I thought putting my hands together on the mat in a fist.

"Hello Mrs Roosevelt," I said. "You need to sit down for this," Catherine sits down into a chair combing through her hair putting to the side out of her way. Okay Captain Joy, let it out. "This is Captain Joy Salamanders of the Cadential-Prise ship, and, this call concerns your husband." Her face turns a shade of white, dread, and despair. "I have bad news."


	17. Broken glass - People will find out

_**...35 minutes later...** _

"Is this the spot?" Robin asks, concerned.

Loki looks up from the datapad towards the building.

"Yes," Loki said.

Tara notices Loki had somehow been driving while reading a datapad with images. Images that are from her file. _The human has been reading my file_ , Tara thought in anger. Tara knows what is on her file and what is not as she has looked it over for herself. Loki takes his arms out of the rounded holes letting the sled park in it's location.

"Looks so dark in there," Foster remarks.

"We got light," Foreman said, knocking on the side of the gun.

The gun emits a light out of a flashlight item attached below across from the handle.

"So, Mr Crane," Paul said. "How much do these batteries weigh?"

"Enough for two men to lift them," Loki said.

The building is dark.

Well, what does the term 'dark' mean for a abandoned building?

There is no lights beaming on, the doors are closed, scratch marks are seen decorating the once prominent walls, shovels are left discarded to the side,closed suitcases are left near to the door,and the knob is loosely hanging on in the hole terribly askewed to the metal door. The appearance of the building sends chills down Janet's back. The cadets can sense the moth beasts are lurking in the darkness eying at their rather expensive ride. The word 'dark' for a abandoned building defines a sense of suspense, fear, and creepiness. It gives the classic feel to scary movies. The metal to the sides of the building are peeling off revealing old wooden boards.

"It looks scary to me," Janet said.

"This is better than the houses in paranormal movies," Clark said. "I give it a 10!"

"No time to rate how intimating how empty a building is," Paul said, seeing the shapes of the moth beasts hiding behind boulders in a pack. "We only have time to determine who should go in."

"I vote to go in," Xackery said.

"So do I," Megan said.

"Me too," Loki said.

"...And how many batteries do we need?" Paul asks.

"Two," Loki said. "They last up until the last stop. Enough time to get legitimate batteries."

"Xackery, you go with Mr Crane," Paul said. "Megan, you will with Robin to get the batteries."

"Right....'Boss'," Xackery said.

_________ ________________

_**...10 minutes later...** _

_**...In the building...** _

The idea was logical at the time to wear helmets with lights all over them entering the building. Their boots crunch on the skeletons of previous explorers. The sounds of bones breaking disturbs Megan. Megan puts her left hand on the wall leaning forwards and puts her right hand on her knee. Megan clears her throat while trembling feeling sick to her stomach. Robin puts a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do this," Robin said.

"I have to serve my planet," Megan said, straightening herself. "Of course I do."

Robin takes his hand off Megan's shoulder.

"At least I am trying to help," Robin said.

They are speaking in low voices going down the creepy hall. You can tell something is on Loki's mind as he is being silent. Which is kind of terrifying knowing Loki as the practical trickster. Loki did not seem bothered by the sound of bones crunching under his boots. Xackery is ahead of Loki using a flashlight as his guide to check on the signs.

"Feel like I am going to puke," Megan said.

"I brought a paper bag," Robin said.

"Don't tell me," Xackery said, rolling an eye. Xackery aims the flash light up at the nearby wall. "Part of your camping days."

"No," Robin said. "Simon had flight sickness on the way to the Cadential-Prise."

"And you randomly got paper bags?" Megan asks.

"No," Robin said. "I tucked them into my boots."

"Let me guess; you have twenty," Megan guesses.

"I have thirty-two," Robin said. "In case anyone else gets sick."

The sound of bones breaking made everyone freeze. The sound of bones breaking is different from crunching as the bone is either being sliced in half or stabbed through. The unique high pitch bat like shrieks set fear into the standing individuals.

"How far are we from the battery room?" Robin asks.

"There is two halls leading to it," Xackery said.

"I and Megan will take the one to the left," Robin said. "And you two take the one to the right."

"Let's go," Xackery said.

The sound of bones being stabbed through became incredibly imminent indicating the moth beasts are coming closer. The two groups flee into two different halls. Even with the light helmets on they can be knocked off their heads. Loki looks over his shoulder to see one of those huge beasts that Foreman had described to Foster inches away. Just mere inches. For a immortal criminal not able to be hurt by a moth beast this seems to say otherwise about that.

Loki turns his head away towards the direction he is running but only speeding faster. _Door,door,door,_ Loki thought. The door is likewise open.So Loki leaps landing in the battery room on his face. Loki hears the door slamming behind and a bang shortly there after. Loki can hear Xackery's laughter.

"You screamed like a little girl!" Xackery said, shaking his head. "That is the most hilarious scream I ever heard."

Loki gets up dusting himself off.

"I did no such thing," Loki denies.

"Keep denying it," Xackery said, turning towards a field of shelves with large rounded batteries similar to the ones put in a remote back in the 2000's era on Earth. "And there will be more people who will say the same thing."

Loki frowns.

"Xackery," Loki said. "What really happened to Simon?"

"Simon had to relieve himself," Xackery lied. "End of story," He shifts to the side facing Loki. "You know these big guys do not look so heavy."

Loki approaches Xackery.

"I read your file," Loki said.

Xackery turns his head towards Loki.

"You can't do that," Xackery said.

"I am Loki," Loki said, letting own his disguise. "I can do anything."

"Who again?" Xackery asks, blinking.

"Loki of Asgard," Loki said.

Xackery's  reaction changes to a frown.

"Oh, those stubborn Asgardian fellows," Xackery said. "And what are you a god of? God of screams?"

"No," Loki said. "Mischief."

"Nooo," Xackery said. "That is Jules thing."

"Jules of....What?" Loki asks.

"Jules Flyndottir," Xackery said, squinting at Loki. "Oh, now I know, you were...." Xackery bit his lip. "You are not from this universe." Loki's glare is more than 'I hate you and I want you to tell me what I am' kind of reaction. "I can't say."

"Then tell me," Loki said. "Who am I to you?"

Xackery rubs the back of his head, shyly.

"This is kind of awkward,"

"Not really,"

"Really, it is,"

"Is not,"

"Well...Ever heard of the Pickax of Souls?"

"No,"

"Clarise Stottlehammer?"

"No clue who that is,"

"Demigod capable of making doubles?"

"No,"

"God of spikes?"

"No,"

Xackery sighs, relieved.

"Phew," Xackery said. "Do you know any women being able to make spikes?"

"No," Loki said. "I know none able to do that."

"Know any woman with a strange name starting with a 'K'?" Xackery asks.

"No," Loki said. "I do not."

"Okay," Xackery said. "My kind, many billions ago,originated off a beautiful planet once called a realm. They had ears with sharp tips and a face clear of any marks. There was 100 of them, in total, aboard a ship constructed off many metals."

"To the point, mortal," Loki said. "Odin wouldn't allow Light Elves to go off aboard a ship with little to nothing."

"But you did," Xackery said. "And they didn't just leave with nothing. They had weapons."

Loki frowns.

"I wouldn't do such thing," Loki said.

"Listen pal," Xackery said. "Your counterpart is the reason why we are all here and you are dead. Really dead."

"I don't believe you," Loki said.

"You refuse to believe you were a king," Xackery has a short laugh. Loki's face is 'Wait, are you mad?' in terms of facial expressions. "That is amusing coming from the god of lies and mischief! Well, it does make sense to be a god of lies when you do mischief."

"And if I were to believe you; then how come you forgot me?" Loki asks.

"It has been a long time since I had history class," Xackery said. "You are in the 5th chapter."

"5th?" Loki asks.

"Yes, the 5th," Xackery said.

"If I was so important then why am I in the 5th chapter?" Loki asks.

"Evolution, the climate change, society changing through the decades," Xackery lists.

Loki observes Xackery.

"You don't look Elf," Loki said. "And you have a entirely different name."

"That we do," Xackery said. "Light Elves intermixed with another race being animal like. On New Years day in 5011, Fleto was established and instead of celebration it wasn't that...Bright."

"Why?" Loki asks.

"You died," Xackery said. "On the first day of every year, we celebrate our planet's birthdate and the death of a guy who frankly made everyone go make their own civilization."

"And apparently you don't celebrate it," Loki said.

"Nor watch TV," Xackery said. Then Xackery's face changes. "Oh right, you are a lie detector. You tell me how Simon ended up in the dark."

"You and Simon had a disagreement," Loki said. "And then you threw him into the darkness unarmed."

"It is his own fault," Xackery said.

Loki narrows his eyes.

"Killing everyone who insults you will earn a lot of enemies," Loki said.

"My family's honor is something I hold dear," Xackery said. "I suppose you know how that feels to have someone insult your bloodline."

Loki makes his disguise come back up.

"Try lifting that battery on your own, murderer," Loki said, turning away.

"Hey!" Xackery said. "You volunteered to help—"

"I wanted to hear the truth," Loki interjects. Loki heads towards the door. "I don't help pathetic mortals like you."

"Don't open that door," Xackery said, warningly.

Loki comes to a stop, two feet from the door, shaking his head.

"I am a god," Loki said. "And you are not."


	18. Broken glass - Flee

 

**_...5 minutes later.._ **

**_...Outside..._ **

"Robin, where is Mr Crane and Xackery?" Paul asks, once Robin crashed into the back end of the sled.

Megan crashes on Robin.

"Wait..." Megan began.

"One..." Robin continues.

"Minute," Megan finishes.

The battery is beside Foreman's right boot. Foster helps Foreman lift the battery onto the floor board of the sled. Megan and Robin manage to get out 0f their trampled mess and get some air cooling themselves down. Tommy looks towards the closed door feeling unsure. If at all Xackery and Loki should be coming out about now. The empty seat beside Tommy seems more of a exit by every passing second. _That is it,_ Tommy thought, _I'll drive it_. Tommy did not want to wait for Loki to get in and start driving. Tommy scoots over to the driver side of the sled.

"They..." Robin starts.

"Are..." Megan adds.

"Still in the building," Robin finishes.

"And we are not going back in for them," Megan adds, hopping into the back seat.

The door bust open loudly to the building drawing everyone's attention.

"Run!" Xackery shouts, holding a battery in his arms. "Now!"

___________ ________

**_...5 minutes later..._ **

**_...Inside the building..._ **

Loki gets up rubbing the back of his head. His line of vision is perhaps dizzy at best with everything out of focus. The lights in the room are shining brightly unlike how it was dark. _The foolish mortal knocked me out,_ Loki thought, _But gods don't get knocked out by a hit to the head....Or do we?_ Loki even starts to doubt the definition of being a god.

Hence why one should rise a brow at the word 'god' because it just does not mean mortal made products cannot kill gods.

Loki hears something shaking above being metal like.

Loki looks up to see smaller versions of the moth beasts hanging onto the lights staring down back at him. Loki turns himself into a white horse with flaring fires all over and a horn at the top of his forehead. Loki charges through the door breaking it down as he went forwards. His large fierce fire flames hiss at the moth beasts snarling at him. Boy, is Xackery going to pay for his mistake. A mistake that will forever haunt him.

An eye for an eye, perfect isn't it?

It will really cost the sight in one of Xackery's eyes.

The walls brighten showing their true shade and damage that had been viewed not as condone-able. His hooves left scorch marks on the ground. The shrieks of these moth beasts chase Loki. Well, what is meant is that the creatures are chasing after Loki. Cheery, right? No, not really. Loki struck down the door leading to the outside.

The group had left Loki.

"Xackery is going to pay dearly," Loki said to himself.

And so Loki gallops after the group who are busy shooting at some moth beasts.

 


	19. The gang is silent, at first

The next day the gang is at the table without a fail. Well the only member missing is Loki, strangely. Clark,Janet,Tom, and Foster are silent. Clark and Tom are drinking coffee. Janet and Foster seem to be a little shaken with their eyes focused on the table. Foster has her dirty hands around a mug. Janet has her hands wrapped up in a fabric that I can't tell what it is. Nothing about this seemed good. Pete is not here. Nor is Chelsey. They had the kind of reactions some soldiers in a war movie would have when in a comforting house right after getting out of a bullet flying scene.

The gang had really come early.

"Hello, folks," I said, approaching them. "How did you get in?"

Tom looks up towards me and then I notice his face is kind of traumatized.

"The back door," Tom said.

I blink.

"But the back door is locked," I said.

"It isn't now," Clark said.

"Well, you seem to be shaken up," I said.

"You wouldn't believe what we went through," Janet said, in a low voice.

I grab a chair and bring it over.

"Try me," I said, sitting down in the chair.

The two men share a puzzled look tilting their heads.

"You asked," Clark said.

"How long has it been since we were last here?" Janet asks.

"It has been a day," I said.

"I'll start from the beginning," Tom said.

I listened intently to their story.


	20. Apologize guy

**_...That night..._ **

**_...At my apartment..._ **

I jerk awake when the room became bright. I rub my eyes.

"It isn't morning yet, Jane," I said.

"I am very morry for flipping that switch," Came a male voice.

"It's okay,Jane," I said, falling back on the bed.

"My name is not Jane," Came a male voice.

I lunge forwards flipping my eyes open and flail out of bed. I land on the ground with a hard thump. I use the bed as my support to get up seeing a strange man with a gray mustache smoking a cigar. He kind of reminded me of a ideal epic badass werewolf detective guy I had in mind in a wild west town scenery. I can see the gun sheath poking out alongside his dark brown belt with a silver buckle imprinted by a scorpion image at the middle. He held a watch chained to his breast coat pocket in his left hand.

"Sorry," The man apologizes, closing the lid to the watch using two fingers. "My English is a little musty."

I get up grabbing the lamp.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"Would you prefer English or in my language?" The old man asks.

I growl.

"English, slag it," I said.

"Cybertronian slang," The old man said, putting the golden watch into his breast pocket. "Not many people know that."

I lower the lamp.

"You are a fan of them," The old man continues.

"What is in your right mind to refer straight to Transformers while in a woman's bedroom illegally?" I ask.

"I thought I could better connect," The old man said.

"Apparently that is not helping," I raise the lamp up. "Give me one good slagging reason why I shouldn't beast your sorry ass up with a lamp."

"I am in need of your service, Miss Salamanders," The old man said.

Great, feels like I am in a movie. You know like one of those movies going on about 'the chosen one'? That is how I feel right about now. I remember reading a book back a couple years ago featuring a kid battling the darkness that tried to trick him into giving it something vital like a symbol. It even used the figure of his mother. I remember there being a snowstorm that isolated everyone in the town later in the story. I have to admit that book wasn't really good and I have forgotten the name of it since then.

"The only service I have is taking people's orders and giving them to the cooks," I said.

"You are helping Bob of Asgard," The old man said. "His rock is not in it's confinement. It didn't take me long after hearing the body of a mortal had been found..." His eyes brighten. "I realized then my good friend has succeeded in swaying a mortal to help him," He stops leaning against the wall lowering down his cigar. "You are quite special."

I laugh.

"Bob?" I ask, laughing and shaking my head. "Is that the name of the Rock?"

"Yes," The old man said.

"Oh my primus," I laugh. "That is freaking entertaining!"

And then I chase the old man out of my apartment in my PJ'S. Some people stuck their heads out of the doors to see what is going on like children overhearing a parent's conversation about visiting Disney Land. I sigh turning away closing the door behind me.

"I am not leaving until you take the time to listen and decide," Came the old man.

I raise my head up in horror.

There he stood leaning against the table with a hat on smoking a cigar.

_"Don't trust him," Bob said. "And yes, Bob is my name. His name, on the other hand, is Carl."_

I straighten myself up.

"What if Bob doesn't want me to help?" I ask

The old man (Aka Carl) takes out a small silent gun.

"You can't reflect every bullet, mortal girl," Carl said.

"My name is Joy," I said. "Joy Salamanders."

_"No," Bob said. "He wouldn't do that to me."_

"And he is trying to assure you I wouldn't," The old man said. "Well Salamanders, after I kill you, I will move on to those friends in the Bill Jill Restaurant and kill them too."

_"He is bluffing," Bob said._

I drop the lamp.

The lamp breaks into pieces leaving glass every where.

"Start talking about this request," I said. "Before I send you somewhere full of technology and blow you up."

"Oh so desperate," Carl said. "Have you forgotten that silver bullets alone can kill werewolves?"

"I take back the last part," I said. "But not the first part."

_"Don't say I told you he was bluffing," Bob said, sounding annoyed._

"Oh shut it," I said, right as Carl is about to say something. "No,not you. The guy in my head." I point towards Carl. "You explain."


	21. Unsettling events

Bob is short for Boblion. Carl is short for Carlose. I learned this after...A little babbling Bob did about how his name isn't so normal and he hates his full name name which begs into question why he has not changed it. In the morning I would learn something bad. What is this something? I can't tell as it has not happened yet.

I step out of the shower, still wet, stepping onto a towel on the floor. Unlike most people who wait to dry off in the shower I just get out then take my time wiping off all the wetness. That normally takes me 10 minutes. After that I get dressed into tagless attire, use an electric tooth brush, comb my very much still wet hair, and close the curtain to the shower. My left shoulder shoulder has since healed but it does have three rounded scars in where I operated on myself.

After I did all the other important things that won't be mentioned; I walk out of the bathroom.

Frankly I had left the small TV on the news channel.

"Now to Jenny, who is at the scene," The news reporter Flyn Scotty said.

I came to the counter.

"Thank you Flyn," Jenny said. "I am at what is left of the Bill Jill restaurant that exploded thirty minutes ago."

There is smoke and fire drifting across from Jenny.

No, I thought, please don't tell me Chelsey was there.

_"She might be dead," Bob said._

"That is not comforting," I said, with a hint of a growl picking up the phone.

_"What?" Bob asks. "I am just going off reasonable deduction."_

"Reasonable deduction my aft," I said, flipping the phone open. I went through my contacts using the arrow until Chelsey's screen name came into my view.

_"Carlose does not always keep his word," Bob said. "I have known Carl since he was a young lad."_

The way Bob spoke reminded me of a Scottish old man talking to a young boy.  


"Are you originally from Scotland and not Asgard?" I ask.

_"No," Bob said. "But I did spend my childhood years chasing after Nessie with Carl."_

I press on the green button putting the phone to my ear.

Ring,ring,ring.

The ring echoes on the television.

"What?" Jenny said,puzzled. "I turned my phone off."

I am pretty sure reporters are suppose to remain calm in the light of the situation. Jenny's reaction reminds me of a commercial for a van like jeep with a brand called 'Legacy' where a girl asks her mother 'What?' when the girls mother looks at the teenage girl when driving out of the drive way and the girl continues asking 'What mom?" as they are on the road.

My hand is trembling.

Jenny looks down then takes a step back from where she stood with a disgusted look slowly turning into a sick green.

"Oh my—" Jenny starts.

I click on the remote turning the television off dropping the phone. You see sometimes a reporter is so focused on the story that they don't necessarily take great notice to what is on the ground beside them.

_"And I was right," Bob said._

My knee's met the ground and a overall upset feeling took over. My hands are on the ground bending in anger on the rug digging into it. The urge to make something explode grows and grows. I can feel electricity growing wild in their well kept dark circuit tubes. Sounds of metal being dented became clear in my ears.

_"You know what to do," Bob said. "No harm in letting it out."_

Somehow, in some way, I am able to see what my power is doing.

The scene goes over to electrical plant with workers, a fence, and machinery. A great place to lash out my anger which will leave everyone without electricity for perhaps a day or so. One square machine that had a door with a sign on the roof explodes sending scrap metal in all directions creating a commotion. Workers are at first startled by the sudden loud sound. Then came another. But where did it come from? Let me describe what it looks like. The tall gray poles are connected into the cylinder building thanks to some long dark cables in a long square template that had holes for the cables three silver attachments.

One of these poles erupt breaking in half falling down.

More of those square boxes with signs explode.

One by one the workers are sent running out of the area.

I should have gone to the restaurant first!

It should have been me.

Then a row of the electrical based poles erupt into a explosion sending fire and smoke around destroyed metal items into the air. People definitely got hurt. I made the huge sign to the electrical plant be crunched up into a ball then be slammed forcibly into the ground making a crater. Once that was done I found myself in a crying mess.

Blurry vision, tears coming down, and anger at Carl.

In exchange I do Carl a favor; there is no way Carl will walk away from me alive.

_"Pardon me," Bob said. "But how are you going to get rid of a werewolf with a absurd accent when no one makes silver bullets to take down a myth?"_

I get up wiping off the tears.

The clock has stopped ticking.

"The believers do make silver bullets," I said. "And I know just where to start."

 


	22. That Pete chapter

How do you surprise a man who majors in surprising people in his writing? I sat in the backseat under the cloak of darkness. I had got into the car with little to no problem being raised getting in the vehicle. Oregon is a place where the unexpected start to come on out into the daylight. Pete is holding a flashlight aimed at the van.

The light does not land on my faint and slumped figure.

Pete opens the door then gets in, closes the door, buckles up, and starts the car.

"Hello, Pete," I said.

Pete glances over towards the review mirror.

"Joy?" Pete said, startled. "How did you get in here?"

"I can make anything move to my command," I said, forcing the trunk open with the power of my mind. "And the power outage is all on me."

Pete's face turns into shock.

"You can make things explode?" Pete asks.

"I do," I said.

"Show me," Pete said, narrowing his eyes towards the review mirror.

The trunk closes.

"Hold on to your seat," I said.

I make the empty car alongside explode.

"Woah!" Pete said. "You just made a car explode!"

I fold my arms.

"That I did," I said.

Pete turns over towards my direction.

"May I ask why you are just telling me this?" Pete asks.

"You ave written about an underground cult around hunting down werewolves," I said. "I need one contact to slay a werewolf."

Pete raises a brow

"Why slay one of the most mesmerized creatures in the world?" Pete said.

"Chelsey," I said.

"I don't believe werewolves can be capable of doing something so dangerous as bombings," Pete said.

"One contact," I said. "In exchange I tell you Thomas Crane's secret."

"What secret?" Pete asks, raising a brow.

"He is Loki," I said.

Pete lowers his brow and a delighted facial reaction grew on his face.

"Loki is back at the godly realm in prison," Pete said.

I shook my head being serious.

"No, he is not," I said.

"How are you so sure?" Pete asks.

"Because I helped him escape, Mr WarHeart," I said.

Pete laughs.

"And he doesn't recognize you," Pete said. "He must have a bad case of Amnesia."

I wanted to laugh but this is way too serious.

"I was someone different back then," I said. "Different face, different body."

Pete has a chortle.

"Face transplant," Pete said taking out a big phone from the side compartment. "Gotcha."

Good enough for me.


	23. The last chapter

 

**..Later that week...**

"Hmm?" Pete said. "Why do you need to use my phone?"

I had seen Loki from the corner of a store back at the explosion site.

"I have to make a call," I said. "Before I go."

The suitcase is on my lap.

"All right," Pete said, handing me his phone.

I put in a phone number then put it to my ear.

"Hello?" Came a male voice. "This is SHIELD call i—"

"I know where Loki is," I interrupt the man. "He is in Oregon. Thor can find him near the explosion site where a Restaurant once stood."

"Where in Oregon?" The male voice asks.

"Coos Bay," I said. "My name is Joy Salamanders and I am a Demigod."

I press the red button ending the call.

"You are a—What?" Pete said, in a dumbfounded attitude. "I thought you were a superhuman!"

I hand Pete the phone with a smirk.

"There is a lot of Elizabeth in me that you don't know," I said. "My life is not normal."

I open the car door, unbuckle myself, and get out of the van holding the suitcase by the handle.

"Can you tell me more?" Pete asks, engrossed.

"After this, I will take you on a adventure beyond your dreams," I said. "And I promise you will live to write about it in exchange you do not follow me to where-ever I go after the adventure."

"Deal!" Pete said.

I smile, shutting the door.

Perfect way to get rid of a annoying pest, I thought turning away.

I walk towards the door rolling down my sleeves exposing my arm bands. I stop at the door then pry it open even when it is locked. I drop the door to the side still holding the handle by two fingers ever so carefully. The hallway is long and narrow to the human eye. From another perspective I am able to see Thor using some help to catch Loki in a way that is complete none of your business.

The suitcase is close to my side.

The first agent gets in my way with a frown on his face.

"Who gave you clearance to come here?" The first agent asks.

"You are not suppose to be here, mam," The second agent said. "We have no orders to let a red head with arm bands in."

My grip tightens around the handle.

"Death gave me clearance," I lied, with a smile.

I use my powers to snap their necks making the men fall to the ground deceased. Anger is getting the best of me just how it would for my brother when he got mad at me. I cool myself down thinking about my main mission walking down the hallway where men are laid to the side knocked out groaning in pain. I step over over a couple in flip flops. I am not a huge fan of high heels since my last left toe is not so friendly being pressed.

I walk into a business room where at a desk sat Carl.

"You have what I want?" Carl asks, dipping his cigar into a tray.

I nod.

"I do," I said.

"Come," Carl said.

I came to the desk.

"Now open it and hand it to me," Carl said.

"I can give you more than that," I said, grinning.

I snap open the suitcase and yank out a gun. I aim the gun at Carl's forehead then clicked the trigger. A single bullet shot lodged into his head but not really bloody. It is kind of a crime scene ripped out of a show with little to no blood. I take out a knife coated in silver.

Carl is gasping for breaths as his veins are turning green.

"This is for my friend," I said, sending the knife into his chest.

"You...You...You are...." Carl said, clenching at the knife trembling.

I nod.

"A pain in the butt," I finish as he toppled over pressing a button on the desk. I have a laugh. "Your henchmen are dead!"

_"That is cruel," Bob said._

"He got what he deserved," I said, turning away dropping the gun and the luggage.

I walk down the hall over the dead and some still breathing bodies. I can hear the wails of sirens echoing down from the door. I assume Pete might have ditched the joint to save his own butt. I take the window way out of the building then sneak into a business building and change my attire leaving behind the double agent in exchange for a modern attire. I put on dark sunglasses, put my hair up using a scrunchie, unbuttoned my shirt to the breast area,cover up my arm bands, and put on high heels in the storage room. Don't ask how I ended up there. I had on a gray skirt, a yellow necklace, and a blue shirt without a bra.

I left the building with men's eyes on me.

I saw the numerous police cars parked at the front door to the other half of the building yet there is no sign of Pete's vehicle.

Ah ha, I am so right.

I put on a sun hat and continue my walk down the street.

**The End.**


End file.
